Serge
Serge is lead protagonist is the game Chrono Cross. He, just like Crono, is a silent protagonist. Story His tale starts off Chrono Cross by him having a dream of him, Kid, and one other character in Fort Dragonia going to encounter Lynx. He awakens and then his story begins there. Serge goes to talk to Leena whom wants him to collect Komodo scales for her. Serge does this and begins having a deep, romantic conversation with Leena about their future. Suddenly Serge passes out. When he awakens he is still in Arni, but no one recognizes him. He tries to convince Leena that he's Serge but she gets frustrated and tells him that Serge died. When he goes up to Cape Howl, sue enough he sees his own grave. Suddenly Serge is ambushed by Karsh, Solt and Peppor. But then Kid comes in and helps Serge fight them off. Serge has the option of teaming up with Kid here or refusing her assistance. He passes through the Fossil Valley and goes to Termina where the answer to his death may exist. By speaking to people in Termina, Serge learns his answers lie in Viper Manor. However, Viper Manor will be very difficult to enter. And so he needs to get himself a guide in which he may choose between Guile, Pierre, or Nikki. No matter whom you choose, Serge sneak into Viper Manor. By playing a dragon feeding game, Serge gains the keys to get inside. Once inside Serge is captured but breaks out rather quickly. After going about, Serge follows Glenn in order to find the code to get inside. After falling into another trap and meeting Luccia, the team heads inside. After exploring for a bit, they enter the Library. Inside they meet a character that becomes very important later on, Belthasar. They also meet a rather bratty child Marcy. After battling her and winning Belthasar gives Serge the knowledge of how to find Lynx who may have something to do with what's going on. Serge heads up to Viper's room and meets Viper, as well as Lynx. Kid barges toward the front(whether she's on your team or not). Kid challenges Lynx and Serge and the party battle him. However Lynx reveals that he is just a shadow of the real Lynx whom arrives shortly. Kid takes Riddel hostage, only to have Lynx poison her. Korcha catches Kid and Serge's party and they all take refuge in Guldove. Kid now poisoned, is unavailable and Serge has the option to either try to save her or not. Choosing to help her will present the teammates Korcha, Razzly, and Mel. Giving up on Kid will introduce the allies of Glenn, Macha, and Doc. Either way Kid gets the Hydra Humour she needs to live and they all go to the Hermit's Hideaway. There, Serge has a face off with Harle. Radius shows up and offers Serge and frinds a place to rest. In the morning radius tells of a Ghost Ship. After trying to get where they need to go, Fort Dragonia, Serge and team are stopped by the S.S. Invincible. They are taken prisinor until ghosts attack the ship. Serge will stop the ghosts and gain Fargo's respect. However, in order to get to Fort Dragonia they need a way to cross the molten lava. This forces Serge to go to Water Dragon Isle in his Home World where the Water Dragon resides. Serge gets the Ice Breath(as well as rescues a group of fairies)and returns. Inside Fort Dragonia, Serge undergoes many trials to get to the top. Serge is now in the same location as he was in his dream. When Serge and Kid get to Lynx, after battle Lynx and Serge stare in the Dragon Tear at the same time which results in the two switching bodies. Lynx uses this to his advantage to stab Kid, nearly killing her, destroy half the building(the half in the air) and warp Serge to an alternate universe. When Serge wakes up he meets Sprigg. They go to exit the dimension and meet up with Harle whom convinces Serge that as long as he's in Lynx's body, he IS Lynx. So Serge goes off to Viper Manor now that he is stuck in the Home World seeking a way back to Another World in order to stop Lynx from accomplishing whatever he plans to do. Afterward he goes to the El Nido Triangle to get a Star Fragment to draw out an apparant alien on Sky Dragon Isle. Starky is recruited and Serge moves on. Serge deals with problems between Marbule and the S.S. Zelbess now in order to try and awaken the Black Dragon later on. Now Serge goes off to Death's Door to try and enter the Dead Sea, but the Masamune blocks the way. Radius suggests the Einlazer which will be able to fend off the evil Masamune. Serge and party go to the Isle Of The Damned in order to get the Einlazer but unfortunately for them it is the one thing that keeps Garai's spirit at rest and so they must endure a brutal fight with Garai in order to get the Einlazer. Returning to the Death's Door, the Masamune is bypassed and entrance to the Dead Sea is allowed. Inside ghost children of Crono, Marle, and Lucca lead the way Serge has to go to reach his goal. Serge reaches a vortex to an all new universe, that leads to the World Of What Might Have Been. The three ghosts of Crono, Marle, and Lucca reappear and begin to blame Serge for all that has happened. Miguel then shows up and tells them to stop. Miguel tells Serge how it was forced upon himself to be the Guardian of this world and the Dead Sea. In order to destroy the place and it's curse, Serge is forced to kill his father's best friend. He does so and escapes the shattering universe of the Dead Sea. Back in Another World at long last, Serge learns of how the Porre army has taken over Viper Manor and they want General Viper. Serge and party go inside in order to stop their plans of torturing Riddel until she reveals the location of her father even though she doesn't know where he is. Serge gets inside and frees Riddel. He is forced to fight his friend Orcha whom has been possessed in order to get her back and on his escape, he faces off with the Porre's most powerful weapon, a cyborg named Grobyc. After defeating Grobyc the Guillot is unleashed on Serge and the team is cornered in the Library. Belthasar assists in their escape and even when his help does nothing, Grobyc allows them to get away after destroying the Guillot, stating that he helps whoever proves themselves the strongest and Serge did just that by beating him. Serge must now by orders of the Sky Dragon defeat the 6 dragon gods, the Water Dragon, The Earth Dragon, the Green Dragon, the Fire Dragon, the Black Dragon, and himself. Now all Serge needs to do to enter the Sea Of Eden is regain his old body and so in Home World Serge encounters Lynx in Fort Dragonia and gets his body back. Inside the Sea Of Eden, Serge discovers Chronopolis where he discovers many secrets of what has been going on such as Lynx's true identity and what Belthasar has been doing the whole time to create the events of the plot thus far and even more and the origins of Kid. Serge must now fight FATE in order to bypass the Promethius Circuit's programming preventing it from accessing the Frozen Flame. After defeating FATE, Harle reveals her true identity and steals the Frozen Flame. The Terra Tower rises and now Serge must stop the Time Devourer. After gaining the ability to allow Serge's ship to fly, Serge goes through the Terra Tower fighting off the sentinels Terrator, Pyrator, Anemaotor, Gravitor, Luxator, and Aquator and reaches the top. Once there, Serge meets the combined version of the 6 dragons, the Time Devourer. After the battle however, Serge learns that it was the ultimate form of the Dragon God, and the true Time Devourer is at where it all began. Serge returns to Opassa Beach to find the ghosts of Crono, Marle, and Lucca who explain anything the player might have missed with the plot. Serge enters the Darkness At The End Of Time and battles the Time Devourer whom is really Lavos merged with Schala. By using the elements in a specific order and then the Chrono Cross(Item), Serge frees Schala and the world remains at peace, destroying and banishing Lavos for good. In a picture shown at the end by Schala's diary, one can see a photo of Serge in clothing similar to a tuxedo and Kid in what is similar to a wedding dress to indicate the two got married. In Radical Dreamers, his grandson reads his diary on a desk (recreated in Chrono Cross's opening movie). Serge, the narrator and player character, is a wandering musician who has been traveling with Kid and Gil for three years. He is vocal and has a greater affection for Kid than the Serge in Chrono Cross. He is a somewhat inexperienced knife fighter who is easily pleased when Kid praises him. After his grandson reads his diary entry, his friend calls him Serge and invites him to explore some ruins with them. How to Recruit Serge is the main character of Chrono Cross, and thus, he is a mandatory part of the party from the very beginning of the game. Tech Skills Category:Chrono Cross Characters